Where we touched the sky
by Mistaria
Summary: When Brock is abducted by old enemies Ash and Misty have to get him out. But life is never that simple. (Updated because I found some spellling mistakes while working on chapter 02. I corrected them.*grin*)


---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Where we touched the sky  
By: Mistaria  
Chapter: 01 - Old friends, old enemies.  
Rating: PG13, for some words and/or descriptions. Rating might become   
higher as the chapters go.   
Warning: None. Not really, unless you are really, really prudish   
*grin*.  
Disclaimer: Nope, they're not mine. Besides, at the moment I own two   
knuts and some pocket lint. So you could sue me, but it'll probably   
get you nowhere.  
Pairing: Ash and Misty. Definitely!   
Feedback: Yes please!  
  
Notes: This is a story I've started writing about two years ago. I   
wanted to post it now because I keep rewriting and editing and that   
way this never gets finished.  
So here it is. The first part of the Chateau-city saga (sounds like   
StarWars, don't you think?). I have yet to find a better title, so if   
you have any creative ideas, please let me know.  
For now, enjoy the reading. And please R/R and tell me if you want   
more.  
  
~Love, Mistaria~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Pika pika pika!"  
A small mouse-like creature, flashes of electricity crackling over its   
body, had been running around the yellow duck in an agile, dizzymaking   
way for a while now. The duck, wings clutched to its head as if to   
shut out everything around, gave up running away from the mouse-like   
creature and started to look very annoyed. Just as a slight blue   
glimmer started to emit from its eyes a slender hand reached out to   
pet the yellow-feathered head. A soothing womans voice accompanied the   
gesture, speaking to the duck in soft, hushed tones. The creature   
seemed to calm down by her touch and wobbled away from the electric   
mouse, its voice a tad nagging and slightly sad.  
"Psyiyiyiyi."  
The soothing voice spoke once more, this time touched with weariness.  
"Oh Psyduck, don't be so tense, relax for a while will you?"  
  
The young woman producing the voice, a 5 feet 10 redhead, almost a   
woman but most of the time too busy with her Pokémon to show that   
fact, was sitting next to a small campfire. Rummaging through her   
backpack she took out a small red and white ball. As she pushed the   
button on the ball, it expanded and opened. A red flash suddenly   
surrounded the duck and transported it to the inside of the Pokéball.  
"There, that should calm you down Psyduck. You just rest for a while."  
Reducing the Pokéball to its small size again she placed it back in   
the backpack and looked up at the fire.   
From the fire her eyes darted to the man beside it, stirring in a   
small kettle hanging over the flames. She studied his features for a   
while. Asian, obviously, coloured skin and narrow, slightly tilted,   
dark eyes proved that to be a true fact.  
She smelled the food and knew it was going to be a lovely meal once   
again. Brock was a good cook, and the way he was concentrating on   
whatever he was preparing showed it was probably best not to disturb   
him too much. She did however bend towards him and ask his attention   
for a short moment.  
"Brock, do you want me to make some tea?"  
Brock sighed and looked away from the kettle.  
"I'm sorry Misty, what did you say?"  
"Tea?"  
"Oh, er, yes, good idea."  
He sighed once more and concentrated on the food again. He'd put all   
his energy in creating a nutricious meal for all of them and didn't   
want it to fail in the last seconds. Timing was everything with this   
recipe.   
Suddenly he jumped up.  
"It's ready kids, grab your spoons before everything is gone!"   
  
Misty jumped up and rummaged through one of the backpacks standing   
nearby. She dug up a couple of small bowls and a little box decorated   
with lots of drawings of Pokémon. Out of the box she took some spoons   
and the necessities to make tea.  
Then she glanced at the other person next to the campfire. She smiled   
as she saw the dust of travelling in his thick, black hair, that had   
grown to shoulderlenght by lack of a decent hairdresser. She tried to   
ignore the stains in his clothes but realised she probably looked   
pretty much the same by now.   
  
In fact, the Pokémon were the only ones that seemed to be fresh and   
clean everyday. But then again Pokémon didn't wear clothes that got   
dirty.   
She decided that the travelling company could do with a bath.  
  
Misty gave the bowls to Brock. A while later they were all enjoying a   
hot meal of soup and fish.   
  
After the meal Brock took the bowls and kettle to do the dishes in a   
creek nearby. Pikachu ran after him, curious about what he was going   
to do.  
  
Misty sat down and picked up her teabowl. She carefully sipped from   
the hot fluid and glanced at her companion again. He hadn't said a   
word since they had left the last town on their way. That was almost   
two days ago now, a long time for him to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Misty sighed and stared in the distance.   
How long were they on the road by now, almost ten years?  
And the boy next to her had remained the same all that time.  
  
Not quite the same, she corrected herself. He had grown older. He was   
taller than she was now. And his shoulders had broadened. Suddenly a   
strange thought entered her mind.   
  
He could actually look really handsome if she gave him some advice on   
his clothing and if he washed the dirt of his face and out of his   
hair.   
And, she thought, he desperately needed a haircut.  
  
She shivered.  
I am *not* thinking this!  
  
She sipped her tea again and sat a bit closer to Ash.  
"What's the matter Ash?"   
He shook his head.  
"Nothing."   
Misty looked at him again.  
"Come on Ash, I can see something is wrong. You can tell me."   
"Nothing is wrong!"  
Ash stood up and moved away from the young woman.   
  
He couldn't talk with her about this. She'd think he was crazy.   
But then again would she?  
He wasn't sure.  
He wasn't sure about anything lately.  
Since his last match he had felt strange. Tired. Like his spirit to   
become a Master wasn't there anymore.  
It wasn't because he had lost that last match. It was just...  
  
He wasn't sure what it was.  
  
He stared at the trees in the wood.   
Was it Misty?  
He shrugged and shook his head.  
Nuh-uh. It couldn't be!  
Oh yeah, she had changed. But she was still that girl whose bike he'd   
'borrowed' so many years ago.   
Or wasn't she?  
He glanced at Misty. She was staring into her tea and didn't notice   
him observing her. A slender hand wiped a wisp of red hair out of her   
face. Her short yellow shirt was dirty from the journey, not to speak   
of her trousers. Ash thoughts wandered off to the first time he met   
Misty. How angry she was with him. But how glad she was she could   
leave her sisters for a while. It finally gave her a chance to show   
what she was capable of.  
So she followed him. Followed him wherever he went. Kept nagging about   
that bike he'd destroyed. Kept driving him insane from time to time.   
But at the same time became one of his closest friends and kept him   
from really losing it when everything seemed to go terribly wrong.  
  
He remembered the fights they had had over the bike. And how he had   
acted during those fights.   
They drove him crazy, most of the time.  
  
An unexpected sound made him forget his musings. Brock returned with   
the clean pottery, followed by Pikachu and Psyduck.  
"Pika pikachu chu." The mouse-like creature pointed at the setting   
sun.  
"I think Pikachu is right Ash, it's been a long day. Come on, let's   
set up a shelter. It'll be dark soon."   
The dark-skinned trainer looked at the sun and squinted his eyes from   
the still bright light. Then he looked at the black-haired trainer and   
the young woman sitting close to him. Smiling a hardly noticable smile   
he started to put bowls and spoons back in the backpack they came from   
and reached for a blanketroll and the sleeping bags. He heard Ash   
walking towards him and handed him one of the sleeping bags. Then he   
spotted the trainer's Pokédex in on of the pockets of the backpack. He   
frowned as he looked at the trainer beside him.  
"Turning in so soon Ash?"  
He was used to listening to Ash as he recorded his dairy into his   
Pokédex before going to sleep. This time Ash just took the sleeping   
bag from his friend and patted Pikachu on its head on his way.  
"You're right Brock, I'm getting tired."   
  
Brock turned and his eyes searched for the redheaded trainer. Misty   
just stared back at him. Ash was the last one they expected to get   
tired.  
Brock gave Misty a worried stare then glanced.   
"Are you alright Ash? You're never tired?"   
  
"Don't worry, Brock. I guess I'm just catching a cold or something."   
They watched him walk away and shrugged.  
  
Brock shook his head.  
"We'll find out tomorrow. Goodnight Misty."   
"'Night Brock."   
  
As she crawled into her sleepingbag and stared at the dark, clouded   
sky above, she wondered what had happened Ash to cause his gloomy   
attitude. And then decided he probably just needed a challenge of some   
kind.  
  
Ash put his sleeping bag down a little aside from the campfire. He sat   
down and muttered something inaudible under his breath. He then took   
of his shoes and Pokébelt, stuffed his jacket under his head and tried   
to sleep.  
Sleep didn't come as fast as he wanted it to come and he turned over   
to his side. Only to find his eyes resting on the silhouette of Misty   
who seemed to be staring at the dark sky. Her eyes gleamed in the   
light of the crescent moon.   
He kept looking at her, mind blank, till sleep took over.   
  
***  
  
A soft sound woke Misty. She opened her eyes and stretched to get rid   
of the sleepy feeling. Then she sat up and examined the campsite.   
Realising it was near daybreak she searched for the source of the   
sound.   
Then she noticed Ash. He was sitting on a treestump, tying his   
shoelaces. His hair, tied up in a small ponytail, damp black wisps   
hanging in front of his eyes, casted a shadow over his face. He still   
looked tired.   
She watched him as he stood up and pulled a shirt from his backpack.   
As he pulled the black shirt over his head and tucked the hem into his   
trousers, she silently slipped out of her sleeping bag. The colder air   
told her they were closer to the mountain range and the city they were   
heading for.  
That was a good thing. He could get some rest there.   
They all could do with a little time off.  
  
He looked up at the soft sounds of someone awaking. After putting on a   
clean shirt he turned and brushed a wisp of pitchblack hair from his   
face. Then he observed Misty as she ambled over to her backpack and   
crouched down to take out a towel and fresh clothing. He tried to not   
let his eyes wander to where her nightshirt hugged her tiny figure and   
showed her outline in the soft morning light. As she looked up he   
quickly turned his eyes to the ground.   
That turned out to be a bad idea.  
Very bad, as he found himself staring at her long bare legs and   
realised this wasn't much better. Well, not in that sense of course.   
It was just that this sight, although good, was very likely of getting   
him whacked on the head with something heavy.   
With a small but slightly disgruntled smile he sat back against a tree   
and started to pack his backpack. From the corners of his eyes he   
observed her as she put on a pair of shabby shorts and tied the laces   
of her sneakers. Then her eyes seemed to wander over the campsite and   
finally fell on his face. On her pale face a smile appeared.  
  
"Goodmorning Ash. Slept well?"  
He returned her smile and put his backpack aside.  
"Yep Misy. You?"  
  
She nodded at him.  
"Are you alright again?"  
A puzzled expression crossed his face.  
"What do you mean? Everything's fine, everything's been fine all   
along."  
  
"...Oh... Nothing."  
He watched her as she shrugged and wiped some of the fiery red hair   
behind her ear.  
"You just seemed tired yesterday."  
  
Quickly the young trainer took her backpack and walked towards the   
creek. After washing and changing she returned to the camp. For a   
moment her eyes rested on the silent form of the still sleeping Brock.   
Then she giggled softly and smirked at Ash. Time to get a laugh from   
her companion.  
"Whaddayasay Ash, shall we wake him up? There's plenty of fresh water   
in that creek over there."   
Ash grinned.  
"Why not. It's about time he woke up anyway."  
  
The next moment the sleeping gym-leader felt himself being lifted into   
the air and carried off to someplace else. He opened his eyes and   
tried to sit up but the movement of the sleepingbag prevented him from   
doing so.  
"Hey guys, where are we going."  
The only answer seemed to be a girlish giggle and someone clearing his   
throath.  
"Ash, Misty! Put me *down*!"  
He tried to put a dangerous intention in his voice but knew he failed   
miserably.  
"One... two... three!"  
As he heard the two counting he realised he wasn't going to enjoy   
this.  
And neither were Ash and Misty when he got out of this.   
Suddenly he felt himself being swayed through the air and the next   
moment his back hit the surface of the stream.   
  
Chased by curses the two trainers ran off to safer grounds and quickly   
gathered their belongings. Then they silently waited, hidden between   
the trees and greens.  
  
"Any second now Ash."  
Her soft voice whispered in his ear and he turned to grin at her.  
"I think we have to cook our own dinner tonight. But it's surely worth   
seeing him getting himself out of that."  
A yellow mouse jumped down from one of the trees and climbed onto the   
black-haired trainer's shoulder.  
"Hush Pikachu, he shouldn't hear us."  
A some time later the two heard curses and splashing noises from their   
companion.  
  
And then nothing...  
Misty glanced in the direction of the creek.  
"He's certainly taking his time."  
"He'll be here any minute."  
  
Nothing happened for a whole five minutes. Then the electric creature   
on Ash's shoulder seemed to notice a change in the scenery.  
"Pika, pika."  
  
Ash motioned at the usually loud redhead sitting behind him.  
"Ssh, keep quiet."  
She gave him a mocking scowl, then stared straight ahead.  
  
And gave a sharp gasp at the sight of a young woman with a crazy red   
hairdo. Her bossy voice sounded through the forest and was clearly   
addressing a somewhat pathetic looking young, blue-haired bishounen.  
"Come on James, they have to be here somewhere. That Brock-guy didn't   
throw himself into the creek. The other brats have to be out there."  
The woman sniggered.  
"Together with the Pikachu."  
  
Ash stared at his companion in a certain shock.   
He mouthed two well-known words.  
"Team Rocket."  
She replied with a certain touch of misplaced venom.  
"Off course! Who did you expect?"  
Then her voice became overcasted with worry.  
"What if they did something to Brock? They're far too calm, something   
is going on."  
She shut her mouth as Ash put a finger to his mouth.  
"Ssh, just find out what they're up to."  
Then, both at the same time, they noticed the rope the male half of   
Team Rocket was holding. The surplus of sturdylooking material was   
dangling from the slender hands of the extremely showy young man. As   
he tugged at the rope, the other end came into sight of the two hidden   
behind the greenery. The person tied with the rope made them gasp. Ash   
blanched as he was staring at Team Rocket.  
"Since when did they become so serious."  
Misty shrugged, filled with disgust she silently followed the   
situation unfolding in front of them.  
  
Jessie and James talked for a few moments, a dazed-looking Brock   
standing nearby. The way he stared at his tied hands, only seeing the   
knots, but not registering the consequences, showed he had very likely   
been dulled with some sort of drug.  
Then the second cause of his apathy entered the scene. A sand-coloured   
persian prowled around. Looking fast and hungry, one step in the wrong   
direction would be enough for it to attack their friend.   
The next step seemed simple in theory.  
  
"We have to release him."  
Misty nodded, the look of worry now replaced by mostly anger with a   
trace of fear.  
"But how?"  
  
She watched as the two rogues and their feline companion roughly led   
Brock towards their ever present hot-air balloon. The captive followed   
without a struggle. Loose from the ground the balloon vanished in the   
distance with a remarkable speed.  
A soft swishing sound made her look at the young man by her side.   
With a determined look in his hazel eyes he detached one of his   
Pokéballs and threw it in the direction the hot-air balloon had   
vanished. There was a flash and with a shriek a bird, the size of a   
man appeared. It stretched its wings eagerly and turned to its master   
with curiosity. Ash explained what had happened.  
"Go Pidgeot, follow Team Rocket. Don't let them see you."  
A simple nod showed the bird had understood. It pushed itself off the   
ground and took off.   
As Pidgeot took off, the two friends quickly took their belongings and   
followed the bird's direction in a quick trot.  
  
***  
  
Several hours later Pidgeot came into view again. Ash immediately fell   
back into a slower pace and waved to get the bird's attention.  
"We're over here Pidgeot."  
Sand and leaves were blown all over the place and, as it settled   
again, the gigantic bird was calmly tidying itself up. Then it looked   
up and started to explain what had happened by using distinct sounds   
and movements. Misty stared in awe as she realised Ash could   
understand everything Pidgeot tried to convey. As the bird quieted   
down again Ash stared at the ground, a pensive stare in his eyes.  
"I'm not completely sure. I think he says Team Rocket has landed in a   
town nearby."  
A soft cooing from the bird told him he was right. He reached for his   
Pokébelt again and released one of the Pokéballs. Pushing the button   
on it he smiled at the bird, silently waiting.  
"Come on Pidgeot, you did well. Take a rest."  
  
Misty observed him as he reattached the Pokéball and paced towards   
her.  
"So... What do we do now?"  
She gave him a reassuring smile recognising his sudden uncertainty.   
"We have to make a plan."  
She let herself drop to the ground and grabbed a map out of her   
backpack. Folding it open she pointed at a few spots on the crumpled   
and battered piece of paper.  
"If Pidgeot is right, and I cannot believe he is not, then the city   
they took Brock is most likely to be Chateau City. Right... here." She   
indicated a red dot in the jumble of lines and colours.  
"And we are... here." Her finger pointed at an area not far from the   
city.  
"If we continue walking we might be able to reach the city at the   
beginning of the evening."  
  
Ash, by now crouching beside her to get a look at the map, raised his   
eyes and curled the corner of his mouth.  
"What are we waiting for then?"  
  
He surprised her by suddenly pulling her upright and she quickly   
started to refold the map.   
  
"Yeah... Lets go."  
She tried to keep up with his quick pace and soon fell in beside him.   
Then suddenly he stopped. She shot him a curious look.  
"What is it Ash?"  
He frowned and tilted his head in an asking manner.  
"If we get there, shouldn't we make sure Team Rocket doesn't know   
we're there? What if they'd move Brock to another town because they   
spotted us. That's not supposed to happen, right? So I was thinking,   
it might be better if we disguise ourselves."  
She realised he was right and nodded thoughtfully.  
"But... where can we get a disguise, do you think the police force   
will help us with that?"  
He nudged her in the side and pointed at something in the distance.  
"We'll find out soon. There's the city."  
  
He watched her as she stood beside him, glancing along the line of his   
arm into the distance. Squinting her eyes to see the colours he'd   
seen. As she looked up at him and nodded, he lowered his face till it   
was aligned to hers and pointed her in the right direction once more.   
This time she did see the waving banners at the horizon. And smiled.  
"Lets get going."  
Watching her as she marched off he scratched his head.  
And lets just hope they don't hurt him too much.  
  
***  
  
While the two had been making their way towards the city they realised   
the landscape around them was gradually changing. Had they woken up in   
a foresty environment, by noon they'd let the forest behind them and   
were now crossing grassy plains. At the horizon mountains raised their   
peaks and met with a layer of clouds as white as snow.  
They entered a small valley and found themselves surrounded by skyhigh   
mountains. Then there was... the city.  
A small plate told them they were close to entering 'Chateau-city,   
city of a thousand castles'. The coat of arms showed a rearing   
rapidash over a cobalt blue background. In that background the   
contours of a castle were slightly visible.  
There, snuggling against the almost perpendicular mountainwalls, was   
the city. What looked like a few different castles, sitting together   
like they'd sought each other out for company, turned out to be one   
castle and a gigantic lot of extensions and outbuildings. There where   
the city was supposed to stop the air was filled with lean, long   
towers, some looking to fragile to even stand erect against the force   
of the wind at that altitude.   
  
The banners they'd seen from afar turned out to be swirling from the   
top of every single one of these towers. They formed a unity with the   
mass off hot-air balloons hovering over the city. A closer look   
unveiled rope ladders drooping down from the flying objects.  
  
  
"Amazing!" Misty's face lit up as she regarded the enchanting, ancient   
city. The soft 'wow' from her companion told her he too had been   
captured by the view.   
Quickly she snapped back into reality and shrugged off a familiar   
feeling that had been creeping up on her.  
"But don't forget what brought us here. We have to find a Pokémon-  
centre and a police office."  
Ash pulled aimlessly at the straps of his backpack. She elbowed him   
roughly and made a movement towards the gates of the city.  
"Let's go."  
A short walk later the small company entered 'Chateau-city'. Several   
signes led them to a huge Pokémon-centre, accomodated inside one of   
the ancient buildings. Despite the old architecture the inside of the   
building turned out to be extremely up to date and the space behind   
the sliding doors showed a large, crowded entrance hall.   
Once inside, Misty hurried towards an empty spot on one of the   
counters and found herself welcomed by a broadsmiling young man in a   
white T-shirt and cap. The cap cheerfully showed a logo that said,   
'Welcome to the 15th Pokémon Art Competition' in bright red letters. A   
small badge showed the Pokémon-league logo and the name 'Thomas,   
Festival-employee'.  
"Welcome to Chateau-city, do you have reservations?" The beaming smile   
became even more blinding.  
Misty gave him a quick impression of a smile. "No, we don't have   
reservations but..."  
She was rudely interrupted. "Just a second please."  
He reached down and placed a glossy booklet in front of him on the   
counter.  
"In this booklet you'll find an overview of all the accommodations in   
and near the city. Included you will find a list of the activities   
that take place during the Festival. I can also check the computer to   
find you a place to sleep and sign you in for the different   
activities. Then I will need your Pokédex. The Pokédex will be linked   
to a number and when your number shows up on one of the screens on the   
walls you go to the counter underneath that screen and someone will   
help you further."  
  
Ash could sense Misty getting very annoyed now. He knew what was   
coming next and also knew he had to stop her. But then, as the   
information booklet was shoved into his hands, realised he was too   
late to do anything.  
Next to him he noticed Misty bending over the counter and grabbing the   
boys collar. She pulled him towards her and gave him a wicked look,   
her face only inches away from his'.  
Her conversation with the young seasonal worker was slightly muffled,   
apart from the occasional yell, and Ash desperately tried to look like   
he was just another innocent passer-by.  
  
"I don't want to be signed in for any activities, nor am I looking for   
accommodation. All I want is a treatment for our Pokémon and a map so   
I can find a police station. So Thomas, could you *please* help me out   
there?"   
The young man in Misty's grip gave Ash a pleading look, then he looked   
back at Misty. Ash smirked.   
Time to get this guy out of trouble.  
He pushed the fiery trainer aside and apologised to Thomas.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Thomas, but it's an emergency. We really need to get   
to a police station. Could you please tell us how to get there?"  
The boy shrugged and unfolded a map of the city. He pointed at a small   
number on the map. "This is where you are now." He moved his finger   
over the map to another number.   
"This is where you can find the main police station. When you leave   
this building just go straight ahead. Then, at the end of the street,   
left and the police station will be on your right side."  
Ash took the map and nodded. "Arigato, sorry for the trouble."  
He turned around and pushed a struggling Misty towards the exit. "Are   
you coming Pikachu?"  
The moment they'd both left the centre Ash got whacked on the head.  
"Baka! Never ever do that to me again!"  
  
She gave him an evil scowl and grabbed the map out of his hands,   
hardly hearing his stammered excuse.  
"I'm sorry Misty, I didn't mean to. But you were a little harsh on   
that guy. It's not his fault this city is so crowded at the moment.   
Come on, let's get to the station."  
Misty put the map in her backpack and started walking in silence.   
Strange thoughts kept knocking on the inside of her brain, trying to   
get her attention.   
Ash had a point there. And now they knew where to go. Maybe he was   
right.  
She shook her head.  
Kami! This couldn't be true.   
  
The two trainers and their Pokémon reached the police station in a   
couple of minutes. They entered the place and, once again, found   
themselves in a busy crowd.   
Misty slumped down on a bench near the doors. She covered her face   
with her hands and muttered.   
Ash bent down towards her. "What did you say Misty?"  
She looked up. "I said: 'Oh no, not again'!"  
She paused and clenched her fists in frustration.  
"I don't want to wait, I want someone to help us now!"  
The last word almost turned into a yell and she bit her lip, her eyes   
showing tired vexation.  
Ash patted her on her shoulder and sighed. "You stay here with   
Pikachu, I'll see if I can find someone."  
He turned around and mingled with the crowd.   
  
Misty put her backpack next to her and lifted Pikachu from the ground.   
  
"He's just as tired as I am Pikachu. But that's not like him at all.   
Normally he'd see this as a challenge. What has happened during that   
last fight"?  
The yellow mouse stared at her, then chattered frantically. Misty   
looked puzzled.  
"I don't understand you Pikachu. I'm sorry."  
A soft crackle of electricity told her not to worry about it.   
Pikachu rolled up on Misty's lap and fell asleep. The young woman   
rested her head against the wall until suddenly sleep overtook her as   
well.  
  
***  
  
A polite cough made her jump, causing Pikachu to fly to the air. Ash   
quickly plucked the roughly awakened rodent out of the air and gently   
lowered it down to the ground.  
Misty started to get up from the bench and shrugged apologising.   
"Gomen nasai, I must have dozed of."  
Ash shook his head and softly pushed her back onto the bench. "It's   
okay Misty."  
Then he pointed at the woman next to him.  
"This is Officer Jenny. She'll help us find Brock. Officer, this is   
Misty."  
The police officer smiled at the young trainers. The thought crossed   
Misty's mind that she was just looking a bit too sympathetic.   
If she sits down we might as well give him up immediately.  
  
The blue-haired young woman sat down and raised her hands in an   
apologising manner that made the gym-leader cringe with frustration.   
She interrupted the police-officer, her voice shaking with cropped up   
emotion.  
"You can't help us, right."  
It was a statement rather than a question and she already knew what   
the answer was going to be. A shake of the blue-haired head proved her   
right. She hardly listened to the words that followed the expected   
motion.  
  
"...Due to the festival we do not have enough police force left to   
organise a massive search and keep it safe..."  
The words drifted through the air as her eyes met hazel eyes filled   
with desperation.  
And then, someone behind him, someone who was squatting down next to   
Pikachu and brushed his fingers through the electric yellow fur.  
Ash followed her sudden gaze and snapped back to attention.  
"Ah, hey, be careful! Unless you want to end up all crispy and   
electrostatic."  
The young man looked up, shook a wisp of russet hair from his face and   
started to smile.  
"Ash?"  
His smile broadened as a small nod proved him right and he rose to his   
feet, shaking the static electricity from his hands.  
"I thought I recognised Pikachu, how are you?"  
  
Ash lightened up a little.  
"Richie?"  
He stared at the well-known friend and frowned. His frown was met by   
an amused laughter.  
  
"Take that sceptic look off your face."  
Before Ash knew it he found himself in a firm but friendly hug.  
"Good to see you two again. Here for the festival? What'd you do to   
Brock? Are you two finally..."  
Ash couldn't see Misty's expression but he guessed that was the thing   
that made Richie stop dead in his flood of words. The next words were   
choosen more carefully as he felt himself being released from the hug.  
"Something's happened. Come, you two follow me. Don't forget Pikachu."  
  
He gestured at Jenny and she gave him a slight salute. Ash wondered   
about this as he was directed through the station. He ran up to Richie   
and tried to keep up with the pace the young man was keeping.  
"Richie, where are you taking us?"  
The young man didn't answer straight away but instead rounded another   
corner and invited them to step through a sliding door that opened   
with a swishing sound. As the rounded corners of the frosted glass   
rectangle met with the framework again Richie made a wide gesture.  
"Please, welcome to my office. Make yourselves at home."  
  
Slightly impressed by this unexpected situation Misty lingered at the   
treshold. Looking around to get familiar with the large, bright room.   
She now noticed the wall opposite to the ultramodern slidingdoor was   
completely assembled out of glass. The outside view reveiled a sheer   
drop and, a couple of storeys below, the street. She realised this was   
probably due to the overall divergent architecture of the city. The   
room itself had been decorated according to up to date fashion and   
somehow she wasn't surprised at the display of computers and other   
highly sophisticated equipment.  
An lean black-haired man, probably in his thirties, appeared from   
behind a computerscreen and seemed pleasantly surprised at the sight   
of Misty and Ash. Then Misty recognised him.  
"Bill!"   
  
Ash jumped at the sound of the familiar name.  
"Bill?"  
His eyes searched across the room and soon fell on the face of the   
young Poké-genius. He remembered how he'd first met the man, how Bill   
had shown him the evolution of the clefairy. And what a wonderfull   
experience it had been to be part of such an event.  
"Good to see you."  
"Yeah, same to you Ash. What brings you here?"  
The joyful memory of the evolution ceremony suddenly ceased from his   
mind as the question became clear. His face grew rigid.  
"Brock."  
Richie, somehow immediately registering the emotions that crossed   
Ash's face rushed forward and pushed him down in a chair. He motioned   
something to Bill, looked around for Misty. She looked back at him and   
then Ash felt her eyes lock with his for a short moment.  
  
"You tell him Ash."  
So he did.  
Afterwards both Richie and Bill muttered a soft: 'Those bastards!'  
  
"Those fucking bastards. I've had it with Team Rocket! They keep   
pulling this off with no-one to actually trying to stop them. This is   
the second disappearance during the festival and everyone still seems   
to think these people got drunk and went out to have a one-night stand   
or something!"  
Bill stood up from behind his desk and angrily paced through the room.   
At one point he faced Richie, seized his shoulders and shook him.   
"Richie, something! There must be something we can do!"  
The russet-haired man calmly took the hands that were on his shoulders   
and let them down.  
"Yes Bill, something. Could you get Jenny in here?"  
  
***  
  
As the door was rammed shut by a very angry Bill, Misty grabbed a   
chair and sat down.   
"So, what now?"  
She grinned grimly and leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands,   
her elbows resting on her knees. Ash looked at her, closed his eyes,   
and let out a weary sigh.  
"Richie, you just heard Jenny, she doesn't want to organise a search."  
A grunt was the only reply he got. Then the sound of fingers rapidly   
running over a keyboard. A soft curse.  
"What?"  
"She was right.   
"What do you mean?"  
Richie looked up from the computerscreen and, silently for a moment,   
eyed the two.  
"There simply aren't enough trained people around to work on this.   
But..." he hesitated, "...there might be another way."  
The door burst open and Jenny came marching in, Bill followed her,   
looking a bit awkward, like he'd just been put in his place by Jenny.   
Ash wondered what place that was.  
  
The blue-haired, stern-looking police officer seemed to be observing   
the people present in the room. Then she turned to Richie.  
"You asked for me sir?"  
Ash cocked an eyebrow.  
Sir?  
Richie motioned her to step closer to the computerscreen and pointed   
at several things on the screen.  
"I think this is the right opportunity, besides, I can't abandon my   
friends. And I know them well enough to assure you that they are the   
right people for the job."  
Jenny arched a brow at these words and was about to say something when   
Richie interrupted her.  
  
"If there are two people in this hypocritical place who know Team   
Rocket it have to be these two."  
With that he cut off any remark she had been about to make and   
regained her full attention.  
"Tell me."   
  
After a short, muffled conversation between the woman and her obvious   
superior, the last one gestured to Ash, Misty and Bill to come closer.  
  
"First we need to get the two of you to a hotel. I've already made   
some arrangements. We'll talk there."  
Both Richie and Bill gathered some items in a backpack and followed   
Jenny, who had already left the office. Ash waited for Pikachu to jump   
on his shoulder, then casted a glance at Misty who walked in front of   
him.  
"You all right?"  
Her face was slightly flustered.  
"Yup, just a bit tired."  
He wondered what had given her the red, feverish glow, but didn't try   
to check on her.  
  
Outside the police station the two trainers got into a jeep. Fifteen   
minutes later the small group of people and a yellow mouse-like   
creature entered an expensive looking hotel in one of Chateau-city's   
many castles.   
The manager gave Misty and Ash a suspicious look but cleared up as she   
saw their three companions approaching the desk.  
  
"Aah, we've just recieved your e-mail."  
Jenny nodded, placed a Pokédex in front of the manager and started   
talking to her.  
  
Misty grabbed Ash's arm and hissed. "Ash, we can't afford this place."  
Her companion just smiled at her.  
"You just wait. I think Bill might have made some arrangements. I   
trust it he will explain as soon as we get to our rooms."  
Misty decided to let it rest. Somehow she was convinced Ash knew what   
was going on.  
That startled her. What in the name of Kami made her think such things!  
She shrugged and followed the manager up towards their rooms.   
  
***  
  
The rooms turned out to be a suite. Quit a large and luxureous suite,   
but still *one* single suite.   
Misty looked around and put her hands on her hips looking accusingly   
at Ash.  
"I refuse to sleep in the same bed with you Ash Ketchum! If you've   
arranged this, *you* can sleep on the couch!"  
  
Richie silently guided her towards the sofa and motioned her to sit   
down.  
"Please Misty, let me explain."  
  
He nodded at Jenny who zipped open her attaché, took out a lightgreen   
laptop and switched it on. Quickly she opened a file that turned out   
to contain pictures of Pokémon. Pokémon that weren't quite right.  
  
"We have been following Team Rocket for quite a while now. We know   
they are  
experimenting with gen-technology and the genetic manipulation of   
Pokémon. We believe their goal is to create an ultimate Pokémon. A   
creature that will survive every match, with the advantages of every   
single type, but none of the disadvantages." She paused shortly.  
"As you can see on the computer-screen they have created several new   
Pokémon already.   
Some of their projects have succeeded. Others have failed badly.  
To get the right genetic material for their new creations Team Rocket   
sends out small groups of Rocket members to collect extraordinary   
Pokémon. Or, in some cases, steal them from their trainers. Obviously   
your Pikachu is a target of one of these groups. It is well possible   
that your friend Brock was kidnapped by Team Rocket to exchange him   
for your Pikachu."  
  
During the story Misty and Ash eyes had been locked to the   
computerscreen that showed several pictures of strange looking   
Pokémon, but now that Jenny fell silent both seemed to return to the   
real world.   
"This is horrible." The water-Pokémontrainer muttered. Then her eyes   
grew large as realisation overtook her.  
"What do you need us for?"  
  
Jenny switched off the laptop and turned around.  
"Tonight there will be the Festival Opening Gala. Giovanni, the head   
of Team Rocket will be there, together with a few of his best teams.   
You two will also go there, in disguise." She hesitated and eyed the   
two trainers. "That is, if you are willing to help us out."  
As the two nodded she continued. "There will also be a few undercover   
cops. You will all be wired. This way we make sure none of you will be   
exposed to any danger." She smiled at the somewhat wondering looks   
that were cast her way.  
"Our people will try to get as much information on Team Rocket as they   
can. You two will have to find out where they have taken Brock."  
  
After her explanation she got up, turned to Bill and led him out of   
the room. Misty faced Ash, the full content of Jenny's words slowly   
sinking in.  
"Ash, do you realise how dangerous this plan is. We can't just go to   
this gala and think Team Rocket is going to tell us where we can find   
Brock." With a frustrated glare she turned to Richie and shook her   
head. "Life just isn't that simple."  
  
Richie brushed a hand through his russet locks and smiled.  
"Misty, we could never put anyone in danger. We know for sure that   
Team Rocket cannot afford to pull any tricks during the gala. They   
have to much influence to loose in this town."   
  
Misty shrugged.  
"I guess it's all we can do to get Brock back."  
Ash smiled at her, he recieved an evil scowl in return. As he opened   
his mouth to say something Richie took the laptop and walked towards   
the door. At the threshold he paused.  
"There's clean clothes for you two in the wardrobe. Please rest a   
while and fresh up. I'll be back around 7.00 p.m. See you tonight."  
He closed the door behind him. The two trainers listened as the sound   
of his footsteps going down the hall slowly faded away.  
  
Both trainers remained lost in thought for a short while, but then a   
sharp, quick chattering brought them back to life inside the four   
walls. Pikachu was pointing at a couple of tins of Pokémonfood on the   
table. Absentminded the Pallettown trainer opened one of the cans and   
emptied it into a small bowl. As Pikachu started to eat his thoughts   
wandered away again.  
  
Would they ever find Brock again? What had happened to him? And why   
was there this sudden silence in the room now it was just him and   
Misty?  
  
A surprised yell made him look up. He turned and noticed Misty in   
front of the opened wardrobe. The girl carefully took out an evening   
dress. It was a deep-purple gown, made out of luxurious silk, with   
tiny strass stones scattered all over the softly shimmering material.   
Her hands ran gently over the fabric. Ash ignored a shiver that ran up   
his spine.   
He also suppressed a smile. Misty's eyes showed an expression he   
hadn't seen in a long time. Or at least, hadn't given notice to   
before.  
He stepped closer, as he stood behind her she turned.   
"Come on Misty, try it on."  
  
She stared at the soft fabric in her hands, wondering whether Ash had   
something to do with the dress. Then again, she couldn't exactly   
imagine him doing such a thing. It just wasn't, well, an 'Ashy' thing   
to do.  
Or he had to be more that just that stubborn pretty face.  
She briefly hid her own glowing features in the dress she was holding,   
silently scolding herself for thinking such oddities. Then she glanced   
down and wrinkled her nose at the sight of her current apparel. The   
faded jeans and stained yellow shirt and her dusty red sneakers didn't   
really suggest she could also be wearing the dress she was holding.   
Carefully she placed it back into the wardrobe.  
Then she checked the digital clock on one of the walls. 2.57p.m.  
"Ash, I really think it would be a better idea for me to just soak for   
a while before I ruin this outfit."  
  
Ash nodded. "That's fine with me. I'll just go and check this place   
out. Come on Pikachu!"  
The Pokémon jumped on it's trainer's shoulder, a fast crackle of   
electric excitement running through its yellow fur.  
"Pikaah!"   
Ash patted the Pikachu on the head.  
"Stay calm you. No need to blast anyone away just now."  
He turned and smiled at Misty, although she wasn't facing him. Then   
turned again and slowly closed the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
The young woman looked over her shoulder as the door was shut, turned   
and entered the bathroom. Inside the tiled room she turned the tabs   
open, steam filled her surroundings as hot water ran into the tub.  
The dusty trainer opened a small bottle of scented foam bath. Soon the   
scent of cedarwood was all around her as she dropped her clothes and   
stepped into the sweetly perfumed bubbles. Carefully she washed her   
long red hair and wrapped it up in a towel. Then she let her slender   
hands run over her body to search for possible injuries from the   
journey, finding none she washed off all the remaining dust. As her   
hands ran over her legs she pondered her situation.  
She was stuck in the same room with Ash Ketchum. They wouldn't be able   
to make it through the night without a fight. Especially not since   
they had to attend this gala as partners. She'd never seen them in   
such a way.  
And made a promise to herself that she never would.  
She wondered if she would be able to keep that promise. That was an   
extremely frightening thought!  
After all, he could be so immature. So... So, Ash.  
  
Then she remembered how she had wanted to clean him up and put him in   
some fashionable clothes.  
At least now she had the chance to do it.  
  
Rinsing the last soapy bubbles off her breasts and hips she smiled.   
All at once a thought of *his* hands running over her body made her   
shiver. A shocked woman gave herself a mental kick.  
Ridiculous!  
She surpressed the thought and made herself believe it was gone.  
  
***  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That's all for now. In chapter 02, will Ash and Misty survive the   
gala? Will we find out what is going on between Richie, Bill and   
Jennie? And what has happened to Brock? Is Team Rocket treating him   
right? And the most important question, will Thomas become employee of   
the month??  
Find out in the next chapter of, 'Where we touched the sky'!"  
  
"Aaaaaaand cut."  
  
"I still think we should do something about that title."  
  
"Oh, shut up. After all, this is posted in the 'Romance' section."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"No, no buts!"  
  
*muttered* "Whatever."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You wanted to add something??"  
  
*holds up card reading: 'please R/R'*  
  
Cya all next time!  
~Love, Mistaria~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
